Her Portrait In Black
by BoiMayhem
Summary: Songfic. What if in Twilight, Edward wasn't able to stop drinking Bella's blood? Will Alice save her or will she lose Bella before she can tell her how she feels? Alice ans Bella romance fic. Don't like? Don't read.


**Her Portrait In Black**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. **_**S**_**. **_**Meyer**_** is the god who came up with Alice Cullen! **_**'Her Portrait in Black'**_** belongs to **_**Atreyu**_

**Author's Note:**_Do not worry, I haven't forgotten about The Real Rocknrolla. This story just wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like it._

* * *

_Hold you breath, quiet now don't say a word,  
__You can run but it won't do any good.  
__Prayer's forsaken when you lose faith inside.  
__It's not time to die._

_**Alice's POV**_

"Edward, you have to do it," I said, brushing my cold fingers over the wetness of her eyes.

"No!" he bellowed.

"Alice," she moaned.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said.

"What?" Edward begged

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." As Carlisle spoke, his fingers were removing glass fragments from Bella's scalp.

"Will it work?" My voice was strained.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry."

"Carlisle, I..." Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in his voice.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get the bleeding to stop here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

"EDWARD!!" she screamed in agony.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle yelled to me. He was bent over Bella, working on her head. I punched the floor and pulled up a piece of plank and handed it to Carlisle. My eyes never left Bella frail form. "Edward, you must do it now, or ti will be too late."

Edward's face was drawn. I watched his eyes as the doubt was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. His jaw tightened. He moved his cool fingers over her burning hand, locking it in place. Then his head bent over it, and his cool lips pressed against her skin...

_**Bella's POV**_

At first the pain was worse. I screamed and thrashed against the cool hands the helped me stay in place. I hard Alice's voice, trying to calm me. Something heavy held my leg to the floor, and Carlisle had my head locked in the vise of his stone arms.

Then, slowly, my writhing calmed as my hand grew more and more numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an even-smaller point. I felt my consciousness slipping as the pain subsided. I was afraid to fall into the black waters again, afraid I would lose him in the darkness.

Suddenly, the fire was replaced by a sharp pain. I looked over at Edward, and realized with horror that he hadn't let go yet...

_Your life, is it a lie?  
__When you get what you're looking for,  
__Your craves subside._

_**Edward's POV**_

So good. Much sweeter than it smelled. How could I have gone so long without tasting this? I purred as I felt Bella's warm blood trickle down my burning throat. I heard a voice, filled with anxiety, from behind me.

Carlisle.

"Edward, stop. You're killing her."

So? That was the point. I ignored him and sucked harder. I growled as another voice drifted to my ears.

"E-Edward? Please...stop...?"

My victim? Begging for her life to be spared. Tough shit. I'm thirsty. I could feel her hand growing colder and colder with every drop of her sweet elixir I stole from her now failing body. Again, yet another voice, angry this time, yelled at me.

"Edward stop!!"

Alice. I would have just ignored her too, but she seemed to think it a good idea to stop me. I was suddenly ripped from my sweet drink by the pixie vampire. I heard a snap and a bloodcurdling scream. Aww.... that broke the poor girls wrist. It will be okay. Once I kill the vampire holding me back, I will mercifully end your suffering...

_**Alice's POV**_

Edward growled as I tackled him to the ground and held him in place. He thrashed about angrily, but it was to no avail. He knew that although he is the fastest vampire in the family, he is not the strongest. My strength combined with my fury at Edward's actions made me an irresistible force to deal with. He glared at me with cold red eyes and I choked back a sob, knowing, even without a vision what I was about to be forced to do.

"Edward, don't make me do this..."

_Or will you crawl into  
__A casket and empty tomb  
__Lay down, give up inside  
__She'd rather die_

An arm got free and he punched me, knocking me off balance. He made a leap for Bella, but I caught his leg and flung him in the opposite direction. I jumped on top of him and grabbed the sides of his head. I made a quick glance at Carlisle, who grimly nodded his head. I cried tearlessly as I stole a final look at my brother.

_When you fall so spent from emotion  
__She is what brings you to your feet  
__Where challenges lie  
__On the verge of destruction  
__She pulls you back and she gives you wings_

"I'm sorry Edward. I'll protect Bella for you." Beneath his crazed red eyes, I could see sorrow, and understanding. Beneath the blood lust, was my brother, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, and he knew what had to be done.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered, before I twisted his head around until it came off. With a heavy heart, I threw his head into the growing fire that had already consumed James. I tore the rest of him apart and tossed his remains into the fire. Then, I quickly made my way back over to Bella. Please be alive...

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Alice made her way back over to us and I quickly analyzed our current situation. That fire was growing out of control. We have to get leave fast, before it consumed us. Also, taking in Bella's current state, Alice and I both knew, as human, she would not make it.

"Alice, can you do it?"

Her eyes glazed over for a moment, then she looked at me with sorrow.

"Yes. Oh Carlisle! I should have done it! I didn't see any of this happening." I looked down at Bella's now blue form. Heart was beating faintly. Somehow, she was still conscious...

_You turn your back, you'll patronize  
__She's pleading  
__You will question your every want  
__She's bleeding out. She's bleeding out! She's bleeding... OUT!!!  
__Death won't hold you as tight as she will._

_**Alice's POV**_

"Alice... where... where's Edward? ...why...?" I stroked her forehead and spoke as calmly as I could.

"Bella... love, you're dying right now. You won't survive this unless I bite you. Do you want me to change you?" She had tears in her eyes, not from the pain, but realization.

"He's dead isn't he?" she sobbed. She flinched and her whole body spasmed in pain. "I hurt so much... Edward... why...?"

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. "The fire is spreading, and she's lost too much blood. It is now, or never."

With tears that would not fall, I cradled the fragile girl in my arms and leaned over her neck. I felt my venom coat my teeth as I whispered softly to her. "I'm gonna make it go away, Bella. I... I love you." Without warning, I sunk my teeth into her flesh and allowed my venom to spread. I released my jaw's hold on her neck and gently picked her up.

_Can you feel her running through your veins?  
__She will always live forever.  
__(Can you feel the burden)_

With Carlisle by my side, we ran out of the burning ballet studio. I hardly noticed the lack of onlooker's at the fire as I climbed into the back of the car we had stolen earlier. I sat in the back with Bella in my lap. As Carlisle pulled from the curb and headed back to Washington, I could her Bella whimpering as the change began. We hit the highway and she screamed, her skin suddenly feeling hot. I held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I'll protect you Bella. I love you so much." I would allow no harm to come to her, vampire or not. I watched as the sun slipped over the horizon.

Death won't hold her as tight as I will.

_Can you feel her running through your veins?  
__She will always live forever.  
__(Can you feel the burden)_

**_So tell me waht you think!! It's a one shot for now. I can't do two muti-chapter fics at once. If you want me to contiue this, it will be my next project after The Real Rocknrolla_**


End file.
